


Sweet Dreams, Theseus

by royal_arts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: +more mythology references yayyy, Gen, also i don't know how to write techno as a character so be warned, tbh i need to write these two more often they were a rlly fun dynamic to play with, techno is secretly soft but could still snap your neck in half a second, this was made before the stream don't @ me, tommy is a raccoon once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_arts/pseuds/royal_arts
Summary: Technoblade finds Tommy in his house. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 299





	Sweet Dreams, Theseus

"You have exactly thirty seconds to explain why you're here before I take your last life away."

... _Shit._

Tommy turned slowly, trying to hide how undoubtedly horrified he felt to hear that monotone voice behind him. He tried to smile, but Techno wasn't having it.

"Hehe..." he laughed sheepishly. "Hey, uh, so– Technoblade! Mah friend, my brother–"

"Twenty five, twenty four, twenty three..."

Tommy made a noise that sounded a whole lot like the equivalent of a verbal keysmash and waved his arms about frantically. "Okay, okay, okay! Uh, so basically Dream keeps destroying all my armour and weapons and shit, then like, two days ago he destroyed all my stuff– like literally, _all_ my things– and then I was like, 'Y'know what? Go fuck yourself, green man' and so I ran over here and made a base to hide and I've been living in this den ever since and now you're here with a very sharp sword and oh god please don't kill me I'm sorry–"

Techno raised his sword, and Tommy clamped his mouth shut.

They stared for a minute, Techno's eyes narrowed peering over his glasses and Tommy eyeing the sword cautiously.

Techno's face was slim and tanned from the sun, now that Tommy could really see it. A couple scratches here and there, two or three cool scars (one of which was from when he slammed his head into the corner of the kitchen island as a kid, but he would never let them speak of it) and some smudges of dirt from the day's work.

Overall, without his mask and gown and with his glasses that got him compared to Harry Potter far too often in the past and his undone pink hair, he almost looked... normal. Friendly, even.

Tommy grimaced to himself. Technoblade, being _friendly_? No fucking way.

He squinted. "How did you even know I was here?" he said slowly, gaze still trained on the sword.

"Oh, I don't know, I just followed the sound of a bell the size of your head ringing and the incessant yelling of a certain someone who can't keep his mouth shut." He furrowed his eyebrows. "What does 'raccoon boy' even mean, anyway?"

It made sense, at least, with his T-shirt that was probably being held together by maybe a thread or two and the haphazardly-crafted tools by his side.

"See, it's a very interesting story, if you'd care to stay and listen."

Techno stepped to the side. "Get out of my house."

"It all started with– wait what?" He blinked. "Techno..."

He grinned, flashing a canine. "Let me get this straight. You recruit me to be on your side during your little war, you get mad at me when I continue to uphold my beliefs, you pin everything that Wilbur did on me, I go into retirement–"

"You're twenty years old, Techno, wha–"

"–you yell at me whenever I'm even around you, and _then_ you have the _audacity_ to break into my house and just make yourself another base?" He pointed up the ladder and outside. "Go home, Tommy."

"What?" He glanced helplessly around the room, as if there were someone else around to help him. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Back to your island," he said bluntly. "What was it, the Lads On Tour thing? Logsted, Logtopia...?"

"Logstedshire, and– you can't just kick me out!"

"Watch me." He pulled out a stone and slid it against the edge of his sword. Bright white sparks flicked out in Tommy's direction as he did, and he stumbled back.

"Techno, please!" he pleaded, propping himself up on the wall. "I've got nowhere else to go!"

"Go back to L'Manberg!" he said, practically kicking him out the den and up the ladder. "Go live in Wilbur's sewer, or something. Find a nearby village– and I know what you're thinking and no, not that one. Or go back to Logstedshire."

Tommy scrambled out of Techno's reach, back pressed up against the wall. "What if Dream's still there?"

He snorted. "You're afraid of Dream?"

"He's the literal fucking god of this place, of course I am!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You are so pathetic, you know that?"

"Right, now you're just being a dickhead."

Techno tapped the flat side of his sword, and Tommy gulped. "Seriously, please–"

"I want you out before the sun sets."

He furrowed his eyebrows for a second in concentration. Or maybe he was constipated. Either way, Techno wasn't exactly planning on spending his afternoon scraping whatever mess his brother had made from the walls of this... _dnret_ , according to the sign.

Then his eyes widened. "That's in like, five minutes."

"Well, you better hurry up then, kid."

Tommy frowned. "I– seriously, please, I can't– I'm not allowed back in L'Manberg–"

"Oh, did the government not work out in your favour? Did your plan to have your best friend as your president fall through? Did being the hero get you nothing in the end? Woah, who could have _possibly_ seen this coming?" he snarked.

Tommy frowned again. "That's not fair! This is like cyberbullying, but... in real life!"

"...so, regular bullying?"

"...oh shit, you're right–"

He huffed. "Look, Tommy, I don't have time for whatever game you're playing. Now get back home, it's probably your bedtime or something–"

"I don't want to go back!" he shouted.

"Jesus, do I need to put you on a leash again?"

"I was three years old, will you ever forget about that–"

"Out, out, out of my house, right this instant–"

Tommy scrambled to the side again. "Fuck– please, man, I'll do anything! Please, I– I'll let you talk about Greek Mythology, or whatever!"

"Okay, fine." He grabbed Tommy by the back of his ragged T-shirt, lifted him up like a kitten and worked his way up the ladder, while Tommy squirmed and shouted some... rather choice words, about where he could stick his axe. "You want Greek Mythology? Medusa deserved better, Arachne was in the right, and the minotaur was only defending himself."

He tossed Tommy onto the floor in front of his doorway, and pointed. "Out. Now."

Tommy leapt to his feet and dived down the ladder again, arms first.

Techno sighed and peered down the hole, where his brother lay sprawled out onto the floor muttering obscenities about how bad of an idea that was.

He jumped in after him. "Get out already, would you?" he said, leaning exhasperatedly against the ladder as Tommy painstakingly pushed hismelf to his feet. "You're like a bug that won't leave my room. I wanna swat you."

"Actually, I think you'll find this is _my_ room–"

Techno pulled out his axe and lunged.

Tommy shrieked and leapt out the way, narrowly avoiding the blade coming for his very much exposed chest. A crack split into the wall from the impact, but Techno didn't seem to care.

"Get–" He struck again, and Tommy somersaulted out the way.

"Out–" Another strike, Tommy ducked.

"Of–" Another strike. He managed to nick his arm this time, at least, as he bolted to the next wall.

"My–" Tommy _somehow_ managed to jump up and cling onto the _dnret_ sign, holding on for dear life in a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breathing. Techno would have been almost impressed, if Tommy hadn't topped it all off with a celebratory (and very very loud), "WHOOOOO! I AM SO GOOD AT PARKOUR, BITCH!"

He rolled his eyes and jumped, axe over his head. " _House_!"

Tommy, now backed up into a corner and completely defenseless, stopped. His eyes went wide and he crumpled to the floor, arms shielding his face and knees drawn to his chest.

There was a beat of silence. Then another, and another, and he opened his eyes, still very much alive.

The axe was a breath away from his face. It still gleamed like new even though they were underground, and when he glanced down he could still see Techno's hard grip on the carved wooden handle.

Behind it, Techno huffed. His hair fell flatly onto his face and puffed up whenever he breathed. His dark eyes were squinted and scarily focused.

Then, a knock sounded. For a second, Techno broke eye contact to look up, then immediately shifted his gaze back to Tommy, who shrank back.

A voice came next. "Technoblade?"

He shouted back, "In a minute, Dream."

_SHIT._

Tommy shrank back even further. "Fuck– he doesn't know that I'm gone," he muttered.

Techno shrugged. "I'll go tell him and he can drag you back to Logstedshire."

His eyes went wide again. "Nonono, oh god, please Technoblade don't–"

"It's probably past your curfew anyway," Techno ignored him, and began his way up the ladder.

Tommy lunged forward with terrifying vigour and grabbed Techno by the arm. "No, please, I'm fucking serious, don't–"

He pulled him back. "Please, I'm begging you, don't– don't let him see me, don't let him take me back, I– please please please Technoblade I'm sorry just don't let him in–"

Techno jerked his arm back, and Tommy stumbled.

Now he could really see it. The shirt that looked like it had been torn up by wolves, the arms covered in scrapes and bruises, the matted hair that looked like he had combed it through with a tree branch.

His eyes that once burnt with fervour were now dull and stone grey. His hands were trembling and his mouth was pulled into a frown.

Techno sighed, and he knelt.

He took Tommy's hands and dug his nails into his brother's palm. "Okay, Tommy, relax. I won't tell him."

Tommy looked up slowly. "You won't?"

"No, especially if you're gonna keep whining." He pushed himself to his feet, still holding onto Tommy. "Now you stay right here, okay?"

"Okay."

"You stay in the corner, you stay down, and you don't even _breathe_ in Dream's direction in case he hears you."

"Okay."

"You make a single noise and I'm throwing you to the wolves faster than you can say your own name."

Tommy shuffled back. "Okay, okay! I won't say a word," he promised, arms up.

Techno stared for a minute, then nodded and let go of his hands. He hopped up the ladder and threw the door open, coming face-to-face with a mask-clad Dream.

He propped himself against the doorway, very conveniently leaning with his arm covering up whatever his body wasn't able to.

"Dream, heyyy," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Dream paused for a second, unblinking (not that he could exactly see). "...you look different."

Techno paused. Then he bolted to his chests against the far wall, and returned with his mask haphazardly tied onto his face. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Tommy around?" he asked. Straight to the point.

"No." He fiddled with his mask straps for a second. "Why do you need him?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "He's in exile. I'm just making sure he's not... causing any trouble."

"...you hesitated."

"I did not hesitate."

"You totally hesitated, see you can't even lie properly–"

Dream waved his hand. "Whatever, doesn't matter. I just need to know if you've seen him lately."

"Um." He paused in mock thought for a second. "Yeah, like, a couple days ago when he was venturing out. He didn't see me though. And he also made a brief appearace in my dream last night, but his face turned into spiders and my hands fell off– it was a really weird dream, I think you gave birth to a toaster–"

Dream grimaced. "Okay, okay, I get it."

He looked like he was going to leave for a second, but he stayed lingering for a moment or two more. "Why are you standing like that?"

"You sort of interrupted something that I'm working on. And Edward doesn't seem to like you a whole lot."

"Why are you covering the doorway?"

"Oh, wow, would you look at the sun, time to turn in for the night. Welp, goodbye, Dream."

"Technoblade–"

"GOODBYE, DREAM–"

He closed the door and locked it.

Back in Tommy's playhouse, nothing seemed to be immediately out of the ordinary. Tommy was still where he'd left him, lying on his stomach and fiddling with something behind his head. Once he'd seen Techno walk in, however, he immediately perked up and looked to him like a lost puppy.

"So?" he asked hopefully. Techno sighed– he was gonna have to get used to this, wasn't he?

"He's gone for now," he said, "but we both know he'll be back later."

"So, where am I supposed to go?"

Techno made his way up the ladder, and Tommy followed quickly behind him.

"You got a bed, Tommy?"

"Yeah, I stole it from you."

He frowned. "How about supplies?"

Tommy upturned his pockets and looked to the floor, where a chaotic (and, quite frankly, disappointing) pile of tools and food items now lay. "About three days' worth of food and some weapons."

"Potions?"

"You think I know how to use a brewing stand?"

"I– you are so hopeless, Tommy. Alright. Get some potions for your arm, first of all, it's still bleeding."

Tommy headed over to a random chest and began rummaging through it. Techno was about to sigh and tell him no, that's the gem chest you idiot, when he noticed something.

"What's that on the back of your head?"

Tommy looked up, and touched the back of his tangled mess of curls. "What, the braid?"

He squinted, and indeed, there was a small braid there now.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh, I did it while you were talking to Dream. Got bored."

"Your life was on the line and you got bored–?"

"Y'know Tubbo taught me how do them?" he interrupted. "He wanted to make friendship bracelets, but we never got around to it, so now I'm in exile and I can't cut my hair I thought why not?"

He hummed. "Okay, first thing on the list for you to do tomorrow, take a shower. But right _now_ –"

He looked out the window. "We need to sleep."

"Alright." He made his way forward, then stopped. "Uh– where, exactly?"

Techno snorted. "In your little playhouse," he said. Tommy frowned.

"It's not a fucking– oh my god– you are so annoying–"

"Just go to sleep, I'll decide what to do with you in the morning."

And now, if you asked Techno, he would tell you that that was that.

Ask anyone else, and they would say they have no idea.

But a narrator knows all.

Techno was still staring up at the ceiling long after the moon had reached its peak in the navy sky, thinking silently to himself.

He grabbed his gown and slowly lumbered his way down to Tommy's room, careful not to make a single noise as he descended the steps.

The whole house was silent apart from the occasional groan from a mob, as Techno watched over his brother's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling and fingers twitching every now and then.

He pulled out a couple twigs from his mop of hair, only ever speaking to mutter, "Y'know, you're kind of adorable when you're not screaming at everything."

He lay the gown over him. He knew how cold it could get underground, especially at night, especially in a snow biome, especially when Tommy had nothing but a couple of rags and a bandage around his arm covering him up.

Tommy squirmed in his sleep, and he hugged the gown closer for warmth.

Techno sighed. "Sweet dreams, Theseus."


End file.
